wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmo
Cosmo (コスモ Kosumo) is the Main Protagonist of the Codename: Kids Never Die. She is a female child of a plant-like alien species whose homeworld was destroyed by the Evil Galactic Empire, who, in the years that followed, left Cosmo as the sole survivor of her kind. After the death of Emperor Palpatine, to restore the Mushroom Kingdom's freedom and balance, Cosmo joined the Kings Next Door of Izumogakure in their war against the Galactic Eggman Empire, eventually becoming a love interest for Paul Buxaplenty. In the end however, she sacrificed herself to be the new fruit bearing World Tree. She is also the character from SOnic X Series. Appearance Cosmo is the Seedrian with green hair, blue eyes and pale peach skin. She wears a green dress with a white petal like skirt with green tips at the end and uses them as a parachute from falling down. She wears white tights and green ballet shoes. Like Hylians and Humans, she has five toes on each foot. Personality Cosmo is a kind and gentle character, though she often feels guilt because she was unable to save anyone from her home planet ever since the destruction of the Galactic Empire. She also seems to suffer from a low self-esteem issue, often calling herself "unworthy" or blaming herself for the hardships that she and her friends had to endure. Cosmo also dislikes violence, but acknowledges that fighting is sometimes a necessity, although she herself is unable to fight. Cosmo can be somewhat clumsy, but she is also quite resourceful; she also has a penchant of getting into trouble. Cosmo shares similar qualities with both Maria Robotnik and Tikal. Both Maria and Tikal sacrificed themselves to save their friends/beliefs and are pacifists, but know how to fight when necessary. Abilities Cosmo does have a few abilities, being a plant herself, such as having the ability to empathize with plants, trees, or the planet and determine their state of life. Cosmo can jump high and gently float down with the aid of her skirt. She also appears to be able to unlock the power of a Chaos Emerald. Cosmo has demonstrated some sort of agility as shown when the Chaotix were about to leave and kidnap Cream with a sack, she quickly rolled next to Cream letting herself get captured along with Cream and later on when Vector and Cosmo get into a fight, she is able to avoid his attacks with speed. She also shows heavy endurance as she is able to recover from powerful attacks quickly where she quickly arrived back to attack a Stormtroopers with fruits after being sent flying into the air by a heavy branch shaped like a club. She is able to read and decipher the Alien Language. When Cosmo is in her Perfect form, she is able to turn into a tree and to be reborn as the Divine Fortress' replacement. Family *Lucas- Father (Deceased) *Earthia- Mother (Deceased) *Galaxina- Older Sister (Deceased) Trivia *Cosmo is based on her counterpart from Sonic X. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Deceased Characters